Big Brother
by actuallysolluxcaptor
Summary: A collection of cute stories about nations and their older brothers :D Now, America and Canada! Now all I need is your reviews so I can know what to do next!
1. 兄

A/N: *stabbed by self* I started another story… Oh and have you people noticed Hetalia is slowly become the #1 fandom in the anime and manga section. LET THE EMPIRE GROW! Well this story is a collection of one shots about nations and their big brothers. All of them will be from the younger siblings POV. : D This one is about Japan and China and I don't know whom to write next. Please review and tell me?

What I'm planning in no particular order:

~Italy Twins

~Germanys (Prussia and Germany)

~Belarus & Russia

~Iceland & Norway

~Belgium & Netherlands

~Liechtenstein & Switzerland

~North American Twins

~America & England

Any suggestions…? Please tell me what you want next!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I. NO. OWN.

Names for the nameless:

Taiwan: Meimei

Vietnam: Vy (Yes I consider her part of the family)

Hong Kong: Xaing

NOW FOR THE STORY: 3

~~~~(Kiku POV)~~~

_He was always there for us and we just pushed him away. All he wanted to do was be a supportive big brother but we just 'fed' of him with nothing in return. He took us in off he streets, even though he was only slightly older and already had money issues. Now all six of us lived in an apartment together. Only Yao, Xaing, Vy and I had jobs but Yong Soo and Meimei got money however they could. Yao worked at some restaurant with Vy and Xaing worked at a place called the UK-Mart (Pun!)_

Yao looked up from the piece of burnt toast, courtesy of Meimei, he was attempting to eat (Yes, Taiwan made him burnt toast for a reason…) The worried look on his face was probably the result of me not speaking during the whole meal. It was only he and I in the kitchen because Xaing and Yong Soo were sick and the girls were nowhere to be found.

"Kiku is something bothering you?" He asked, waiting anxiously for a reply.

I sighed and shook my head, which seemed to worry him more.

"Does your throat hurt or itch aru~?", He said worry lacing his voice." Hope you didn't catch that terrible virus Yong Soo and Xaing got." I mentally slapped myself for getting to caught up in my thoughts, causing him to worry. Yao was worried because of that stupid, money-wasting virus that was slowly pulling us into bankruptcy. We couldn't afford medicine but Yao would not let it go untreated.

"No, Yao-san, I'm fine" I assured him. He smiled slightly happy I finally spoke then he returned to attempting to eat Meimei's food.

"I'm sorry Yao-san," I said, surprising the elder. He looked at me confused then set down his toast.

"What aru"? He said tilting his head. "What are you sorry for?" I sighed than looked towards him.

"Kiku-" He began but was cut off by a coughing noise coming from the hallway. He immediately stood up and went toward the sound. I heard a few hushed voices and a loud " But Aniki!" then a door close. Moments later Yao came into the room and towards the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a bowl of soup. Then he put it in the microwave and started it.

I sighed in relief, thinking he would forget about our earlier conversation, and got up to go to my room. Almost as soon as I rose Yao stopped me.

"Kiku, about earlier, what were you sorry for"? Yao said leaning against the counter. A loud beep sounded, signaling the soup was done. Much to my surprise, Yao ignored, it still waiting for my response.

"Ever since we were younger you always took care of us, even though we weren't actually related and you still were so kind to us even if we weren't kind back. You took us in even though you were only slightly older and had money issues." I said quickly, as if I didn't want him to understand then ask me to repeat it. Well, if he did ask that I would say something completely different.

His eyes widened and he smiled, "Kiku, the reason I took you guys in was because I wanted you to have what I didn't, a person to look up to. I thank you for what you are saying, it means a lot to me, but there is no need to apologize. I wouldn't want some random person, barely older than I, to take me in aru~" He said, finally taking the soup out of the microwave. I smiled back at him, wishing I could do more. _He never had anyone take care of him or comfort him it was always his job._

After carefully extracting the soup from the microwave, Yao got up and started walking towards Yong Soo's room. I heard a door close then got up to go to my room, but Meimei and Vy met me at the doorway. They looked sad and slightly regretful. I was about to ask why but Vy answered my question.

"We heard your whole conversation." She answered simply. Meimei nodded then added to that, "We feel really bad now about how we were acting." I nodded then continued back to my room.

"Kiku, wait!" Vy called after me and I turned around to face her. "That was nice of you to apologize to him, especially today." At first I was confused. What was so special about today? Then I realized; today was Yao's birthday.

So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!

I need to know what two to do next so please tell me or I will send my friend Prussia to kill you in your sleep! PLEASE REVIEW!

~Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes~


	2. eldri bróðir

A/N: I got one suggestion. Norway and Iceland ^^ So Yay? Update? Now, I need YOUR (Yes, you) reveiws so I can continue.I am terrible at writing them so it is really short...Now on to teh story~!

Warnings:Terrible writing, OOC-ness, suicidal Iceland (maybe) character death.

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah (I no own)

~~~~~~Iceland POV~~~~~

When I was told Norway was my brother I guess I was a little happy. Even if he is a little weird, Denmark was right, we were a lot alike. I would not call him dear brother though. No, that is just a childish thing to do. Yes, the other nations were older than I was but we were all grown-up nations now! We weren't neutral-gender chibi things anymore! Even though I never really liked Norway I was grateful he was my brother out of the other Nordics nations.

Sweden is too scary, Finland would be fine I guess, but if it was Denmark I would have commited suicide long ago. He was one of the the reasons I was standing on the edge of this building right now. I'm tired of him saying 'Oh, I'm being the oldest' or 'Call me dear brother too!'. It annoyed me. That is the reason I never called Norway my brother.. It just causes Denmark to want the nickname more.

I closed my eyes and took a step foreward onto the ledge. I held my arms out, steadying myself. In my pocket I felt my phone buzz. I ignored it and went back to my thinking.

I guess another reason I was doing this was because I was kind of lonely. Sure Norway payed attention to me, he was my brother he had to. Even though the world ignored us Nordics, the others payed attention to each other. Finland and Sweden for example, they were always together. Also Denmark was always annoying Norway so I guess I was the only ignored one.

I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Norway. The usual blank look in his eyes was gone, replaced by a look of pure worry. He ran up towards me and took me off the ledge. Then he hugged me, seemingly relieved.

"I was so worried! Don't ever do that again! Why would you even try that!" He said pulling away and holding my shoulders. I looked away then realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Reasons..."I responded looking at him again."Nevermind...Can we go home?" He nodded and took my hand, as if I was a child crossing the street, and we walked all the way home.

That was the last time I tried jumping.

A/N: Now in chapter one there is a list of siblings to do. Click the little review button and choose one. SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT T^T. I thought it had a nice ending though :)

Now...REVIEW!


	3. Der ältere Bruder

A/N: Germanies~(Germanys?) I dunno but whatever~ Chapter 3 Yay~!

~~Hope you like~~

~~~~~~~Ludwig's POV~~~~~~~

I pulled out a clean sheet of paper and stared at it. I needed to write an essay about who I admired the most and it couldn't be a celebrity or a parent so I was stuck. I wasn't the most social seventh grader in the world and my best friend was an over-excitable Italian so I couldn't do a peer. That left one option, my brother.

My brother wasn't the smartest person in his grade, or the strongest or anything along those lines. He was an idiot sometimes but he was a good person to look up to. In his words, the "awesomest" person to look up to. He would be a good person for the subject. I sighed and put my pencil to the paper.

~Brother

The one person I look up to is my older brother, Gilbert. He is strong and confident but he doesn't tease or put down others. Sometimes he gets teased about his hair and eye coloring but he never adknowledges them or instigates a fight. If they insult one of his friends or family, that is different.

He cares about his friends and family and will do a lot to protect them. If something happened to one of his loved ones he would never forgive himself, because that is the type of person he is. Sometimes he is annoying but he is a good person

At times he is a little over-confident about himself, but in a way that is admirable. He always calls himself "awesome" and acts very openly about how amazing he is. I admire this because, though it can be very annoying, he isn't afraid to show how he feels about himself.

Those are the reasons my brother, Gilbert, is my role-model.~

I set the pencil down and put the paper behind me with my other completed homework I took out my math binder from my backpack and then started on my homework. In my little world of division I didn't hear someone enter my room. Said person came over to my desk and picked up my essay Thinking it was my father, just checking it, I didn't bother looking up from the problemI was working on.

"Aww~! 'Tonio and Francis will be so jealous of me for having such an awesome little brother~!" A loud voice said behind me, the owner hugging me around the neck. I tensed up, it was Gilbert and he read the essay Would he be angry at me for calling him abnoxious or , as he was acting right now, touched by the writing.

"Gilbert..Let...go" I said, trying hard to breathe with his arms hugging me so tightly. He smiled (more like a smirk but who cares) and held out the essay to me.

"This is awesome~" He said, still smirking. I took it from him and stuck it in my binder. He got up, patted me on the back and walked out of the room,probabuly to tell his two best friends about the essay.I sighed and continued doing my math homework.

~~~Epilogue like thing~~~

I later got an one hundred on the essay and the teacher read it to the homeroom class, as a perfect example of an awesome story.

A/N: Ok,I'm dissapointed in this chapter... and that is why you are going to give me a suggestion for the next one~!

REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE ONLY IF YOU SUGGEST A SIBLING PAIR!


	4. Fratello

**A/N: Next chapter :D This is a Italies (Italys?) one so yay~! I admit that I personally like Lovino better but I still love Feli! Also, this will switch POVs and it will be very confusing (It fits the mood) ! Anyway, this is gonna be kinda sad. Its normal for me...(direct quote from my Language Arts teacher) "Of course your narrative is depressing, you aren't depressed, you just depress everyone around you!" Thanks...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series and I am, in no way, gaining profit from this writing. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

**(Sounded Professional xD)**

* * *

><p>They said my brother hated me! Fratello doesn't hate me! Right?<p>

* * *

><p>They said I hated my brother! Sometimes he is annoying but I don't hate him! Do I?<p>

* * *

><p>Sure fratello gets angry a lot but I don't think he really <strong>HATES<strong> anyone. Everyone thinks he hates them. He just has a short temper, not hate. Right?

* * *

><p>Yea, people annoy me. Of course they do, they're annoying! If they cold mind their own business I wouldn't get angry as often. Would I?<p>

* * *

><p>What if fratello did hate me! He does yell at me a lot. He usually apologizes afterwards.I thought he was just letting his anger out on me, but could it be directed at me?<p>

* * *

><p>I don't hate my brother! All of them said I did and it pissed me off. Sure I yelled at him sometimes, but I was always just so annoyed from everybody else. Right?<p>

* * *

><p>Oh no! If Lovino does hate me, then he won't let me share a bed with him! He already gets annoyed when I ask so maybe he does hate me! Was I that ignorant to him?<p>

* * *

><p>I looked over to where my brother was sitting, staring out the window. I sighed and peered out my window. We were in a car. On our way to school. It wasn't our car, of course. It belonged to our foster parents. This was number four I think? Whatever, I hated them anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>"F-fratello." I said nervously."Do you hate me?" He looked surprised for a moment then recovered quickly.<p>

"I don't hate you Feliciano, you're my baby brother, I could never hate you." He said, hugging me tightly. I smiled and closed my eyes, hugging him back.

* * *

><p>I was so surprised when he asked if I hated him. It was like he could read my mind. Maybe he could, we were brothers after all.<p>

"I don't hate you Feliciano, you're my baby brother, I could never hate you" I said,pulling him close to me and hugging him. He closed his eyes and hugged me back.

* * *

><p>They said fratello hated me. They were wrong. I knew they were, he was my brother. I knew he loved me.<p>

* * *

><p>They said I hated my brother. They were wrong. I knew they were. How could they say that! He was my brother!<p>

* * *

><p>Fratello gets angry a lot but people just annoy him. It isn't directed at me. I'm just the closest one to yell at, he doesn't mean any of it.<p>

* * *

><p>When I yell at him, I don't mean anything I say. I just have a short temper. I hope he knows that because I know nobody else don't understand.<p>

* * *

><p>He doesn't hate me. We are brothers. We are best friends.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't hate him, I could never. We are brothers. We are best friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please try to make sense of this! Next is America and England *can't think of a Belgium**** and Netherlands...*I think I'm gonna do a Revolutionary War one!  
><strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think! Please?  
><strong>


	5. Big Brother

**A/N: I'm continuing~! So now is America and England! (Sorry no USUK for you fangirls) It will be depressing because it's a revolutionary war fic (not really...it just gets mentioned a lot...) so...yea. Also it's gonna be OOC because I'm writing a serious America. I'm gonna start telling you who made the requests so;**

**Norway and Iceland: The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg **

**Germanys: Duilin **

**Italies: Korro Hinaru **

**And Now~! America and England: prussiaistherootofallawsome (lol love the pen name)**

* * *

><p><em>I feel really bad now. He did so much for me and how do I repay him? I start a revolution. Against him.<em>

_I see a lot of him now, with world meetings and all. I act like I'm an oblivious idiot and that I don't like him but I... really wish he was my brother again._

_I hear that he is lonely now. From a lot of people. They say he is going crazy living in London alone. Now I really feel bad._

_I wish I could go back in time now. To the time when we were brothers. And friends. I guess we are still friends but it's not like being brothers._

_I know he probably hates me now. I wouldn't be surprised, I mean, I'm not the best younger brother. If we are even brothers anymore._

_I want to tell him I'm sorry but I can't find the words. Maybe I should write a note. Yea, I like that idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Dear England,<strong>

**I'm really sorry. You probably think I don't like you but that isn't true. It was my people who wanted the revolution because you were taxing them to much! I really want you to be my brother again but you probably don't like me either. That is understandable. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you and I really admire you. I always have. **

**Sincerely,**

**America**

* * *

><p><em>He probably won't read it. I mean I wouldn't If I was him.<em>

_I probably won't send it either. What if he thinks it's a trick or something? What if he gets angry?_

_How about an email? Then I can't back down. Yea, that idea is better._

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>

**Subject: Sorry**

**Hey England (your username is lame by the way)**

**_I'm really sorry. You probably think I don't like you but that isn't true. It was my people who wanted the revolution because you were taxing them to much! I really want you to be my brother again but you probably don't like me either. That is understandable. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you and I really admire you. I always have._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_No I couldn't do that he may not read it for days..._

* * *

><p>Just then England walks into the room, demanding to know why America didn't show up at the meeting when he was supposed to. America looked up and quickly closed the window of the email. England looked at him suspicious, and walked over.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Luckily I closed down the email or he would have seen it...<em>

* * *

><p>America smiled like he wasn't hiding anything and asked him what was wrong. England looked up from what he was staring at and hugged America. "I don't hate you..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>He read the note...and he doesn't hate me? I guess we are still brothers.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well that sucked...a lot...**

**Review?  
><strong>


	6. frère aîné

**A/N: Heya! It's Nasu-chan here~! Not like anyone cares . Well anyway I have an update for you**. **I really need to updat****e this more often... SO MANY FREAKING REVIEWS!(21!) I LOVE YOU ALL! The lucky review gets a drabble-ish story :3 (It's almost 1/4th way to 100!)  
><strong>

**This one is really short...**

**Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Hetalia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Whoever finds this first,<br>_

_He was loud and obnoxious._

_I was quiet and shy._

_Yet we were twins. Well we looked like it anyway..._

_I was always ignored but he got attention from everyone, both good and bad. I feel like I'm invisible. I kind of am aren't I?_

_If they did see me they thought I was him._

_But that was only when they saw me.  
><em>

_That is why I wrote this. I don't even know why I'm writing any more. It's not like anyone will read it...__ If they do they won't know who signed it._

_I'm tired of it. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Alfred. I love you because you were always there for me even though sometimes you forgot me. I'm okay with that and I want you to be okay too. I want you to act like you never had a brother,or a twin for that matter.  
><em>

_I wanted to write this to_ _tell__ everyone I am running away. I know it seems sort of cliche but I don't think anyone will notice. I just wanted to put this out there so no one can say I didn't warn them._

_I'm taking Kumajirou with me, in case you are wondering. I don't know where he could are a lot of things I don't know yet. I don't know if anyone cares I'm leaving. I don't know why I'm writing and I don't know where I'm going but I hope nobody finds me. Who knows, maybe I won't be invisible there_.

_Goodbye,_

_Matthew (Canada)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm probably continuing this one in another story...ALSO! Will someone please read my story Warmth?  
><strong>

**On that note...review?**


End file.
